A Blood Traitor's Protection
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Narcissa is not the only one who cares for her son. With punishment soon coming to Draco for his father's failure Lucius will do anything to protect his son even seek the help of his blood traitor sister.
1. Chapter 1

Brock Groves lane.

It was a muggle neighborhood, but a far cry from Spinners end. Here the moon shone brightly over grand trees that were scattered around the large yards of the muggle manors. There was a loud crack in this muggle neighborhood and with it brought a tall, blond haired man. The man walked briskly down the sidewalk looking for number 9 on Brock Groves lane. The night was quite only the sound of the man's boots on pavement, the tapping of his cane, and the swish of his clock was audible.

When he reached his destination he knocked upon the mahogany wood with a barely shaking hand, looking over his shoulder more than once scanning the street and moonlit yard. The door opened and a house elf poked its head out, a rather strange sight for a muggle area. The elf soon spoke in a harsh whisper.

"What is wizard doing at mistress' house and so late at night? Ally's mistress be sleeping sir."

"Inform your mistress that, that her brother wishes to speak to her."

"Ally's mistress be having no family!" the elf glared in contempt up at the wizard.

"Ally be telling her mistress your claim and Ally hope to receive order to throw damned relative of my mistress into river!" the house elf slammed the door in the wizard's face.

Said wizard's rather pointed face went slack with shock and not for the first time did he question his decision to seek out his disgraced sister. It was several moments later that the same house elf appeared.

"Ally's mistress be seeing you for all that Ally does not know why. Ally be leading most despicable guest into seating room while mistress be getting out of bed and into clothes and all matter of annoyances because most horrible guest could not come at descent hour."

As the house elf led the pureblood into the sitting room she continued a constant string of insults. The man was by far not used to being insulted and by a servant no less, but he came here for a favor and cussing the creatures tongue out would anger his blood traitor sister. At last they arrived and the house elf was forced to leave him alone, but not without parting words.

"Here is place the most indecent guest may sit his most deplorable buttock on mistress good furniture. Ally will offer most undeserving guest refreshments because that is what a good elf should do, but Ally thinks Mr. bottle blond wizard should take his refreshments and stuff them up his-"

Until now the proud man had been too startled by the insane elf to respond, but that was going far enough to snap him out of the elf induced daze.

"That's enough you horrid creature get out of my sight!"

"Or what Ally asks? Not like man with pimp cane can do anything to Ally." and with that the house elf snapped her fingers and disappeared. What followed the house elf's disappearance was an amused laugh from a blond haired woman standing just inside the room having entered from a separate door just behind her.

"What would I ever do with Ally, hmm Lucius?"

"Indeed Adrianna." sneered the man named Lucius in distaste.

The woman Adrianna walked further into the room.

"Is this a social visit Luc or have you finally come to disposes of your shameful sister at last?"

"Neither."

"Ah…well that clears things up!" she said with scornful sarcasm.

"Another proposal from the man you worship as a god on bended knee? Or, do you actually have something to say that I won't be able to guess?" she spoke with venom which trailed into bitterness. Lucius began to speak, but she held up her hand.

"Wait Lucius, let us sit. Let us go back to the proper pureblood form our mother taught us and let us…well I suppose it is too late for that." her pale Malfoy eyes soften as she spoke to her brother wishfully. There was a stillness in the air as brother and sister looked at each other. If anyone was there to see they might have been surprised at how much the two resembled one another for all that they had not spoken in years.

"Is it?" Lucius words were barely whispered though his sister still heard. Lucius sat down and looked up at his sister.

"Perhaps we could have some wine?" Lucius asked his demeanour meeker then Adrianna had seen since their father died. Adrianna frowned feeling a touch of concern and puzzlement. She sat down across from him.

"Ally" the house elf appeared with a light pop.

"Yes most glorious Mistress!"

"Do fetch us some wine won't you Ally?"

With a mild glare at Lucius the elf replied, "Yes Mistress!" and was gone.

"You don't seem well Lucius. I had heard of course of your imprisonment…and escape. Yet it seems that something more troubles you."

"You have always been perceptive. "

The elf appeared with the wine and served both guest with dignity.

"Anything else Ally can do for Mistress?"

"No thank you Ally."

The elf bowed and left.

They drank the wine and she watched him. With every moment her eyes conformed something was very wrong. At last Lucius spoke.

"Times are dark, darker then they have ever been…for our family."

Adrianna wanted to ask exactly when it had become her family again, but she held her tongue.

"The Dark Lord has risen and I have fallen in his eyes. My failure will be punished. Punished in the worst way possible." he closed his eyes in pain and Adrianna could not stop her feelings for her younger brother who she had understood as a child she was always supposed to protect.

"There is no need to draw things out with me. I have never been fond of the torments of words. I know my mind and my heart well. What is it you need of me brother? I cannot deny you!" He looked at her with emotion. Pain, regret, sorrow, surprise, relief, and amazingly, not to say surprisingly, she saw some tenderness there.

"Adrianna." he looked away from her as if he could not bear to see her, but his voice rang with gratefulness and any misgivings he had left her.

"Tell me of this punishment Lucius." Adrianna commanded as half formed plans ran though her mind trying to think of what to do for him.

"My son. My only child will pay for my mistake."

She felt herself tense in horror as understanding went though her. Of course that is what the vile man would do. What else could break her brother so?

"He has given him a task that he is doomed to fail Adrianna. I can't be there for him, but you can."

"What task is this Lucius?"

"The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore."

Her eyes widened and she fought her reaction to say something stupid like 'You're bloody joking!'

"He means for him to fail. It will be my punishment. You could do it Adrianna you have always been so strong."

"Lucius!" her voice rang with her shock even as she searched her heart to see if she could find the resolve for such a deed.

"I know not to ask that of you Andria! I know! But you could save him when it looks like he will fail. You could steal him away. They could think you killed him in revenge against me. You could make it look liked he died! You're brilliant Andria and you could save him, my son!"

Sometime during his speech he had grabbed her hand with his and was gripping it tightly, seemly unaware he was doing so. She could see madness in his eyes and _desperation_.

"I will Lucius! I will and I can. I will save him brother!" she used her other hand to hold his face and look into his eyes making him see her certainly.

"I will do what is necessary. You will leave it all to me Lucius. I swear it brother!"

Finally the mad look retreaded somewhat and he seemed to have found some hope and strength though her words.

"If anyone can Adrianna. If anyone can save my Draco it is you. Listen, even if he succeeds he will be in danger, the Dark Lord is living in our manor now."

"No!" She was outraged at the thought.

"Yes he is in our home. There is no safe place for Draco now. He is too young and the Dark Lord is too crazed now. Even if he succeeds will you promise to hide him, hide him even from me and not to bring him back unless the Dark Lord falls or I am given a high enough position in his ranks that I have kept for at least a year? Please I must know my son is safe!"

"Yes Lucius. I will Lucius. I will go to Hogwarts. I will watch him, guide, and protect him and when the time comes I will hide him."

There was no unbreakable vow, but there did not need to be. Adrianna would have died before she failed her brother despite the bad blood between them. A half hour later the tall man with the cane and blond hair was leaving the grand house though the mahogany door.

He walked down the street with a lighter heart quite unaware that his wife had also used the time when others were busy and that she too was leaving a muggle neighborhood feeling _much_ better then when she came.


	2. You remind me

You remind me of yesterdays.

_How long had it been?_

_She heard a little boy's laughter._

_How long had it been?_

_They tried to reach the sky, above them._

_They tried to reach the sun that warmed them._

_How long had it been since the good days._

_We were children at play._

_How long till the end._

_How long do we have left._

_Do you think we could reconcile?_

_If the nightmare ends._

_Maybe we could play as children in the sun again._

_If this nightmare ends…_

Ally's Mistress sang her sad song as she played the grand piano. Ally was bringing her Mistress tea, but Ally knew not to interrupt until Mistress finished her song. Ally liked to listen to Mistress sing, but Mistress had been singing many sad songs ever since her despicable brother had come on Mistress's doorstep.

Ally did not like Mistress's brother she never had even when she had served their parents. Lucius as a child was quick to find fault in many things in life and seemed to find his servants pain amusing. Now Ally's Mistress had never been like that. She was a good well behaved child and has always been nice to her elves. Yes Ally did not like Mr. Pimp Cane Wizard who made her Mistress sad at all.

Adrianna signed and took her tea from Ally.

"Thank you Ally. If you will sit up my writing desk with the plain stationary and the purple ink. I have a letter to write."

"Of course Mistress!"

Adrianna frowned as she watched her house elf her mind on the letter she would write. It was important that she be near her nephew in order to protect him which of course meant she must go to Hogwarts. Naturally being a teacher would be ideal in this instant.

Of course the Defence job was always open, but she did not want that job. She was qualified indubitably and yet… it had been so long. So long since she duelled in the tournaments. So long even that she had cast any harmful spell at all. Yes she would have to face that fear, but not all at once. She could not handle that job yet. No she would not put herself though that torture unless there was no other way.

And there was another way two in fact, maybe even three. The muggle studies teacher was missing most likely dead. That meant another position was open another one that she was certain she could teach. Adrianna had refused to be ignorant when she moved to a muggle neighbourhood Yes she could teach about muggles, but while she might never need to cast a spell in the class room she would be putting herself in needless danger. A Malfoy teaching muggle studies? The world would riot. It would bring unwanted attention and anger towards her. Also she didn't think it would help her nephew trust her at all. She would pick the position over DADA, but only just.

There were no more positions open that she knew of, but she was hopeful her skills could make a position open. One hobby of hers that her family despised was her fascination with obscure and mostly useless forms of magic. For example the ability she hoped to use. Exorcism. The ability to expel a ghost, ghoul, or poltergeist. Exorcism is an old magic that is easy to learn it, but very rare to do. It was a lost art that few bothered to learn. Adrianna understood her old history teacher who was a ghost and a horrible teacher was still teaching. She was hopeful that Dumbledore would jump at the chance to have a competent teacher for that class and if she wasn't he could always fire her after a year of her teaching and then hire someone else with the ghost gone. History would be her preferred subject.

If none of that worked she would have make the caretaker disappear and get his job. No she wouldn't kill him, she would wipe his memory and hand him a portkey to somewhere tropical.

Of course she couldn't have any position if she couldn't persuade Dumbledore why she wanted the job.

That was the real problem. How should she come across to Dumbledore? Innocently wishing to teach children after her self induced exile? He would never believe it, though if she could prove she meant no harm he may allow her anyway. Perhaps another form of obscure magic could help? Yes, that might just work.

She rose and descended upon her writing desk where she would write and rewrite a single letter for over an hour. Then she would instruct Abby to bring out her clothes and other items she had put away long ago and to begin packing up her more valuable books with care for transport.

Abby was a good house elf and she would obey her Mistress and yet Abby could not help feeling a deep sense of dread as she carried out her Mistresses orders. Change was coming and it did not feel like it would be a good change for her Mistress.

Lucius POV last night right before he went to his sister's

Draco was always a beautiful child. He had the standard Malfoy hair, his mother's eyes and facial features. He had been a sweet child always willing to help his mother and to accompany his father on his trips to the ministry. Draco was still just a child though he was now 16. He was a good dueller and quidditch player. He made good grades and he kept the family traditions. But he was not the best and because of that Lucius did not often express his approval of how his son turned out.

Seeing his son with his eyes so like his mothers filled with fear scared Lucius and when the Dark Lord threaten to hurt his child the very thought hurt him. Malfoys were cold and perfect in every way and they did not express emotions. That was what Lucius's father said to him and what he said to Draco. It was also what his sister at the age of 7 had called hippogriff dung.

Lucius thoughts seemed jumbled after his imprisonment. They went from thoughts of his son to thoughts of his sister. Thoughts of his Lord and his Lords madness and cruelty. Sometimes he thought of his wife and how strong she had become for their son.

Narcissa gave more comfort to Draco then he did for all that Lucius tried. Lucius found himself touching his son's hair or shoulder softly. He found himself giving Draco his full attention when he was in the room and listening closely when his son spoke. He found himself looking at his son like he could die at any moment and hating his own upbringing that refused to let him hold the boy. Not only would it show weakness, but with the way he raised Draco it would terrify him to see his own fathers fear of losing him so plainly.

The fear and the slowly creeping madness was consuming him. He felt like he would be eaten alive by it and then, and then he remembered Adrianna.

Flashbacks

_Two blond children sat at a large empty dining table. The girl who was taller learned over in her sit to cut the boys meat for him with the steak knife._

Adrianna was two years older than he. She was the one he was closest too. She was the one that took care of him when their parents weren't there.

_A boy shoot into the sky on a broom stick laughing loudly as his sister chased after him on her own broom trying to scold him and stop her own laughter at the same time._

She was the one that played with him and taught him to ride a broom. At least he had done that. He did teach Draco how to ride a broom himself instead of having someone else to do so.

He thoughts went one way and then another. He needed to think. To pull himself together.

_It was the day his sister left._

_His father was harsh man and a powerful man. When he was angry his eyes would flash and his hair would move slightly cracking with magic wanting to escape. Lucius had never seen his father scream before because it was beneath his father to do so it was something he said he would never allow himself to do, but he did once. Adrianna made him scream at her in anger. Lucius never knew how she did it, but he remembered his father's voice filled with anger and magic and he remembered Adrianna's own anger voice and the way she looked at him defiantly and without fear. _

_He had never heard Adrianna scream like that either when his father put the curse on her that made her scream and cry in agony. He was too afraid to try and stop his father. When it was over she looked at his father in disgust and said. "I thought you didn't lose control like that father?" He made to cruse her again and she yelled at him. "I thought no Malfoy screamed yet you make your own child scream in pain?" He spat, "You are no child of mine!" She rose and she nodded and then she attacked him._

_His father and sister duelled She was just now 17. She had refused an arranged marriage. She was only 17. His father was stronger, meaner, and more experienced. They both used dark magic though he aimed to kill and she did not. They duelled and she won._

_His father did not yell in anger, but she made him._

_He had never heard his sister scream like that._

_They duelled and she won._

_They duelled She won._

She always won. She was brave and smart and cunning. She was always there for him and she always won.

It was the clearest thought he had in a long time. He left to visit a muggle neighbourhood and knock on mahogany wood.


	3. Knock on Mahogany Wood

Knock on mahogany wood.

(Well it seems I like this story enough to continue even without hardly any reviews. Mind you this story won't be my first priority in any sense as I have a lot of stories I need to work on that had much more support. Thank you for the person who reviewed and the one that put this story on their favorites list.)

Ally's Mistress spent a lot of time at her writing desk as she waited for a reply from whoever she had sent a message to, which would be delivered from her gray owl Felix. Ally was a good elf and did not poke her nose into her Mistress business, yet if asked for her opinion she would tell her Mistress that whoever she had written was quite rude to make her wait so long and she should give her whole endeavor up as a bad job.

Adrianna sat looking out the window; it was a bright and sunning day. Sometimes she would turn her attention back to her desk and she would move around papers and scroll, pens and quills. After an hour of doing nothing but that she began to draft some more letters. To the goblins to ask if her account was still considered active, if not she would be opening one. To her muggle friends to tell them that she would be away caring for a sick relative. She also wrote to her two magical friends a Miss Victoria Nott nee Rosewood and Stacy McDowell. Victoria had been her best friend in Slythrin house which despite Adrianna's Gryffindor qualities she had been placed. Pureblood Victoria had married well and as far as Adrianna knew was content as a house wife. Stacy on the other hand had been a Ravenclaw. She was a half-blood unmarried and last year had finally finished her Potions Mastery. Needles to say they did not mix well, rather like oil and water in fact.

Adrianna had been out of contact with both of them ever since...well it had been awhile. After reestablishing contact with them she knew she could count on Stacy. It was Victoria that worried her she had never been found of her husband especially as he was the one she refused to marry. She would need to test Tory's mind frame of the war and see how much she would help out an old friend. Seeing as she owned her a life debt she could expect some consideration on her behalf despite loyalties.

To Victoria the letter was a proper and formal apology for being away for so long. She informed her that her time of self pity was over that she had new goals now. Ones she doubted Victoria would approve of, but she still longed to speck with her if only to be told of her foolishness in person. It was signed Andy. The only thing about the letter that wasn't appropriate.

To Stacy the letter was different and cryptic. "_I find myself forced out of my self confinement on the pleads of a man that I cannot stop caring for. I have a nephew you see. That fact has changed a man I once knew. This overdue confrontation has placed me feeling both better and worse. It is time for me to rejoin the world you live in as much as I loath to do so. I will need your help Stacy. I bid you to come to visit in haste. Your guidance I am need of."_

As a Slythrin it was necessary that Adrianna and Victoria go though the pureblood motions and words before they could reach an understanding. For Stacy it was not so and things could move along quicker.

Perhaps she could also write Gilbert? No, there was no need. Such things would only pain her. Gilbert had after all been _his_ brother.

Ally's Mistress closed her eyes pain flashing in them momentarily.

"Mistress's owl has come back Mistress!"

Adrianna steadied herself against old memories.

"Mistress?"

"Get the owl Ally and bring him here."

"Yes Mistress!"

"And now…" She looked at the letter clutched in the owl's claws.

"We shall see what fate has in store for us Ally."

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Albus many-middle-names Dumbledore was eating a lemon drop. He often ate lemon drops, especially while pondering. At the moment he was pondering about a young woman who had learned in the halls of Hogwarts years ago. Years ago she had loved and laughed and dueled in these halls. She had been a younger Flitwick's prodigy. Not so much in charms though he did remember that she had gotten an O in her exams, but in dueling.

Flitwick had only just stopped his career as a dueling champion and she had gotten him to sponsor her. Something her parents disapproved of. After she graduated it had not been surprising to often see her at Hogwarts talking with Filius about upcoming duels. The two had grown very close. She even stood in for a defense teacher for a month as the curse on the job kicked in a month before school was over. Of course all of that was before the accident. The end of her dueling career and the death involved in it. That along with her family troubles had been too much for her. She had left and forsaken the wizarding world forever or so he had thought.

He shouldn't have had any problems welcoming the girl to his staff, but he did. This was a time of war and he could not ignore her house or last name. Luckily she had given him more to go on then NEWTs grade and pity. Another subject she had gotten an O in was Divination. No she did not have the gift of prophecy, but tea reading, tarot cards, and the crystal ball she had done well with. He remembered her interest in the unusual. It was not hard to believe she knew the ways of exorcism so why not believe she knew the ways of Calling? Of course it was a mostly forbidden art that was not spoken of. If she was not understating what she had done then it was legal. Dangerous and foolhardy, but legal. If she had made a true calling and not barley there one like she claimed. If whatever she had risen bid her to go to Hogwarts he did not dare deny her even if doing so might place them all in grave peril.

Draco's point of view.

It was suffocating in the manor like it had never been before. Now the dark magic seemed to seep into every corner. It was to be expected what with the dark lord living there, but it did not help one calm their nerves. His parents had both been acting odd after he received his task and mark. His mother became cold to everyone except for his father who she would look at with anger and blame. She was cold to him as well trying to show him strength. It only made him feel alone. He though with his father back earlier then the Dark Lord had planned, things would get better.

His father had looked lost and broken unable to look at anyone in days when he first came back. He did not look or act like his pristine self instead the man looked broken. He had began to recover somewhat. After acting like everyone around him was a stranger to him he noticed Draco after his intonation. Now his father watched him sadly, fondly, and touched him gently as if he only now realized he had a son. It should make Draco angry, he knew. He should hate his father's weakness, but as he hesitantly spoke to his father about school and his grades, normal things that would have warranted his father's disapproval before for not being enough, as he watched his father's eyes soften at him and gave him his full attention. He could not be angry. And when he told him that though the mudblood had beaten him in most subjects he was still the top grade in potions. His father had said, "That's very good Draco. I was terrible at potions when I was your age." So unlike his father, so different then what he would have said last year. His throat burned and his eyes watered. "Thank you Father, I will do better this year." His voice was shaky and his father shook his head. "There are more important things then study this year Draco. I'm sure you will do your best."

Soft words, kind words. Surly his father thought he would die. That he was a lost cause. Again he should be furious, but he wasn't. It was nice to know his father cared somewhat. Enough to not ignore him and make plans to produce another heir as quickly as possible. Of course he could already be making plans for that, but it was nice to hear his father's long sot after approval instead of plans for his funeral or a new baby.

Last night his father and mother had departed somewhere separately. He found himself waiting up for them either of them, not wanting to go to sleep before making at least one of them was alright. His mother came home first. When she told him what she had done he was incredible angry. He asked if Farther was there at the time. She said no and not to tell him for he would be angry. He told her that Father had left shortly after she did and wasn't back yet. He asked her if Farther could have followed her and what would he think if he knew. She said he wasn't there and then she told him she was going to bed.

His mother was angry with him now and she was afraid of Father. He was angry now and frighten, but not of his father. He didn't think his father would betray his mother though what she had done was clearly betraying the dark lord in a since. He didn't think his father would invite the dark lord's wrath in such a way. Of course he wouldn't have thought his mother would have either by doing what she had done. Draco waited for Lucius on tether hooks, wondering where he went and if he knew about Mother.

He nodded off at some point and was surprised to be awoken by his father gently. Of course he was more surprised at the smile on his father's face.


	4. Peparations

Wow! I have 3 reviews! Whoopee!

You nonreviewing people depress me and you can expect my updates to take a long time as long as I don't get hardly any feedback.

I was going to call this Calling, but decided on this instead.

Preparations

House elves are under acknowledged creatures. They apparate though the most powerful wards and can bring humans with them. A good house elf is one that can clean and serve without their powerful master even knowing they are there. A house elf has the ability to betray their masters at anytime. While the punishment they would give themselves would be very painful if they put arsenic in their master's soup, it would be just as painful as any other time they felt they must punish themselves. Adrianna loves house elves.

There are four house elves that live in number 9 on Brock groves lane. Ally of course who had been with Mistress since she was a babe and was not fond of Mistress's brother. There was Abby who was Ally's daughter. Abby was also the elf that would get feelings about people and things that would happen. Her mother ignored her warnings and forbid her to tell Mistress. Knobby was Abby's father and he was the cooking elf. Allowed to have a family Knobby was content and had want for nothing else in life. There was also Jaster. Jaster was an odd elf with no relation to the others. Jaster went on assignments for Mistress.

"Jaster."

"Mistress Malfoy."

"I am in need of delicate information Jaster. This will be very dangerous."

"I live to serve Mistress Malfoy."

It was hard to chose to send Jaster, the most intelligent of her elves on such a difficult order, but the more she thought about it the more she needed information and more certain she was only a house elf would do.

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>

_I am pleased to receive your letter. We have much to catch up on my dear girl, and I would be ever so happy if you would join me for lunch shall we say in two days time around noon at The Three Broomsticks? I must say I am eager to hear of the 'knowledge' you have stumbled across and I quite agree that it is long overdue that poor Professor Binns retires and goes on to eternal rest._

_PS: I'm sure Filius would quite like to meet with you as well. He has been quite concerned over your well being over the years my dear._

"Oh, Filius." She murmured regretfully.

A letter had been reread many times and then place on a side table apparently forgotten. In an old looking leather clad book eyes skimmed words that had been reread many times. Some things had been underlined.

_Calling is the correct term for Demon Summoning. Scholars have agreed that Demon Summoning is an incorrect term as most anything __with a spirit not tied down to a purely physical body can be summoned._ _Thus along with demons one can also __summon ghost, ghouls, boggarts, spirits of fire and other elements._ _It is inconclusive all that which can be summoned. Most calling has been classified as dark or black magic and can be punishable by law. _

The book did not mention that dementors and lethifolds could be brought forth with the proper ritual.

_Most all summoning of demons is illegal as the rituals used to bring demons into this world often need sacrifice, __the exception being djinn._ _(Not always.) (Imps)_

And Imps, most books forget that Imps do not need such things also the more powerful djinn do need sacrifice. Adrianna had actually written a comment next to that in her book.

_Calling in olden times were used for war, but because of the mass destruction the knowledge was sealed away. Now some people claim all knowledge of the art is forgotten and if it has not been forgotten it should never be attempted._

Adrianna had painted a mirror black. She would need an imp. Over the mirror in dragon's blood she painted runes. She may need the proof and the strange aura of summoning would not go amiss. She magically dried the blood using it as a catalyst so as to pour her own power into the mirror without causing it to break. There were many uses for imps. This one would follow her nephew and show her his image and location, provided it could move around whatever wards the boy may be under. Another coat of black ink over the runes and she took her ritual dagger and made a small cut on her left thumb. Three drops of blood landed in the center of the mirror.

The preparations of her task had begun.

* * *

><p>In a lovely manor on a lovely hillside sat a lovely woman. She had long straight brown hair, pale gray eyes, an elegant chin, high cheek bones, and a perfectly shaped nose. She sat stiffly not looking at the letter before her she had already read, that she had daintily placed on the round ebony table of which she was sitting and overlooking her gardens up kept by house elves of course.<p>

Victoria Nott reached for a teal china cup, she cradled the small cup in her hand and she took a sip though lovely though pursed lips. Her husband Theodore who had insisted she name their son after sat on the other side of the room as she wanted him too. The room was silent and peaceful. Victoria turned to her husband who was standing, gazing in the direction of the fireplace his eyes unseeing.

"Gather me your best writing things Theodore"

The man obeyed without specking.

"Go call on Narcissa. Tell her I wish for her to have brunch with me. There is much that needs to be discussed."

The man turned to obey.

"And darling?"

He stopped his action.

"Do try to act normally. Go."

The lovely woman's bewitched husband went to do her biding while she readied herself not only to write a letter and feel out Narcissia's frame of mind, but also to insure her own son's well being

* * *

><p>Narcissa's Point of View<p>

Narcissa was displeased. She was often displeased in fact. She was displeased that her son should turn out with the subtly of a blunt ax, which would not have happened if Lucius had let the boy think for himself about anything. She was displeased that the Dark Lord was in her house. Her house, her home, her manor, and her air that was filling up with dark magic residue. Exactly when had Lucius offered to for it to be their home that was filled with the screams of death eaters and prisoners alike? Exactly when had he thought it would be quite alright to have any permit guest in this house near her son without consulting her? Truly nothing could be done if the Dark Lord demanded their home, but if that was the case why not allow herself and Draco to vacation in France in one of their many summon manors that weren't sticking with dark magic all the way to Merlin and Morgan Le Fay.

Not only that, but the Azkaban escapees that the Dark Lord and Lucius brought here were about to be turned out on their buttocks if they did not stop making a ruckus in her once peaceful home, for her sister doublely so. Truly Narcissa was displeased and that was before her, _**her**_ baby was marked with that hideous tattoo and given a damn death sentence. If Lucius hadn't conditioned the boy to worship everything about the Dark Lord she could persuade him to ran away from this.

She was slowly reaching the end of her wand and it was going to explode. She chose to go to Severus and beg his help. She allowed her sister to come with her because that meant the crazy woman wouldn't be around her son. Narcissa had a vague Gryffindorish back up plan that she was certain she would have backed out of, but that did mean she didn't consider it and have half a mind to try it if things were bad enough.

That plan involved killing her sister, emptying the bank vaults, kidnapping her son, (because heaven knows he wouldn't go willingly) possibly stalling her husband, and escaping to Ireland. Stalling her husband would involve a very painful hex or poison that could be fixed, she knew she wouldn't have the heart to kill the man she had married even when everything was his fault. Ireland?

Well it really was the last place anyone would look for a Malfoy. Full of red heads where no one in either Narcissa's or Lucius's full family tree, (that was acknowledged as in the family tree at least) had ever come from. No one would ever find them in Ireland she told herself. Mind you they wouldn't expect Canada or Mexico either. Perhaps it would be better to move around instead of staying in one place?

Narcissa was relived she might not have to live in Ireland or anywhere else that wasn't either home or a good vacation spot. Narcissa did have faith in Severus's abilities and with the vow he made he had to help her son. Her good mood lasted until she spoke with her son, had to listen to his immaturity, and found out Lucius could have been following her. She didn't sleep well that night. Even if Lucius would believe that she was there for a non suspicious purpose like visiting the Potions Master as a friend or having an affair he would never believe she had Bellatrix come with her.

The fact that her husband was all but grinning the next morning did not help her paranoia. As days continued so did her husband's strange behavior. It was with relief she departed her home to Nott Manor to speck with another woman that was the wife of a death eater and had a son the same age as Draco. Perhaps Victoria Nott could advice her and give her some peace of mind?

* * *

><p>Bang!<p>

Crash!

Boom!

Thud!

"Well that was fun. Right then it's a no for fairy eggs, mouse bile, woodlice, and snake fangs. Hmm…" A fingertip that was for some reason lime green started to tap the young woman's chin. "But if I increased the heat and number of turns…No perhaps if the fairy eggs were frozen first and the temp went up. Err…" A bare foot that was thankfully not green started tapping the floor to the same beat as the finger. The woman suddenly raised one eyebrow and turned on her bare heel exiting her lab.

"A book. I know I have a book on that with the- an owl!"

There was an owl with a letter in her living room. For a moment the woman stood there staring at it as if she had never seen an owl before. Then slowly as if she wasn't sure if the owl was really there she went to it and took the letter. Then she stared at the owl some more, had a revelation, and dropped the letter on the ground and ran back into her lab.

Stacy was a very reliable person when she wasn't brewing. When she was brewing it was doubtful she would stop to eat much less stop to check her mail, which was why the owl screeched shrilly and then settled on a cluttered coffee table to wait. Undoubtable if Adrianna hadn't told her owl to wait for a reply the letter would only have been found at least a week later.


	5. Morning Light

I feel like I can't stop writing this story even when I only get 1 review. I'm looking for a Beta for this story if anyone is interested. I feel like this will be my big story, my 100 chapters and a 1,000 reviews story even though I've never written more than 11 chapter in one story so far and I only have 4 reviews with 4 chapters in this so far. Still I can feel that this fic will be truly epic and I really want a Beta to help me now while I'm starting out so I can go ahead and fix the mistakes in my chapters I've already posted and repost them before I get 20 chapters in this thing. Also without much different feedback it would be nice to at least have one person I could turn to, to tell me if an idea sucks.

Special thanks to Caroline the Poet who was my one review I got for my 4th chapter!

Morning Light

At last Stacy had read the letter, she had to after the owl had attacked her the next time she came up from the lab and had placed itself in front of the lab door. After the reading of the letter Stacy had found her wand, stunned the owl, and placed charms on her work so that it wouldn't spoil or blow up. Then she had showered, used the toilet, and eaten her first full meal in three days. She reminded herself that it was worth it leaving so close to a muggle neighborhood so that she could order pizza at will. Once upon a time Stacy had wanted to open a muggle fast food restaurant. It would have greasy burgers and fries, yummy pizza and soda, and best of it would have muggle sweets. There was no magical equivalent to a butterfinger, believe her for she had looked. Of course this was getting of topic, childhood dreams aside she had an old school friend to help out. Thus she needed to focus on something that had nothing to do with potions.

Stacy McDowell thought she was rather short at 5ft 3, but not a complete midget. She thought her short choppy hair was artistic and what would wizards know about artistic when there wasn't one creative course at Hogwarts. She supposed Divination could be artistic if they started calling it Drama class, because Lord knows the only way to pass was to fake it. Unless you were Andy that is. Moving on her hair color was brown… ish. The first year she went to Hogwarts it was blond, but it kept getting darker and darker as the years went by. It had been a dirty blond a few years ago and was now reaching the brown stage. Andy said that her hair would be black by the time she was 30 and would then turn promptly white at 40 and start over again. Girl was full of shite, but then so was Toria. She wouldn't let her call her Tory because that was common so she was Toria. And Toria said that she hair was reflecting the curse she had cast on her to slowly eat her soul. Yes Toria was bit meaner then Andy.

Stacy stared into space a few moments remembering her past friends before she remembered she was trying to steady her thoughts by acknowledging her appearance. Believe it or not this did work.

Now Stacy's eyes were a lovely green. Stacy liked her eyes. Of course Toria had said they were lizard eyes, but she stopped after 4th year because Stacy was certain the potion would turn out better with 22 very fast stirs instead of the slow 12 the instructions said and you see the potion blow up and turned her eyes a prettier green. Hey weirder things had happened, a baby killing a Dark Lord anyone? She was also unconscious for 5 days, but the point was that she had nice eyes now that weren't a creepy pale green that made you think of lizards. And she had invented her first potion kind of, never mind she hadn't been able to replicate it.

Satisfied with herself for making herself stop thinking about her work she began to try and remember what she had needed to do. Unable to remember she continued her evaluation on to her body and clothes.

Stacy was skinny because Stacy didn't remember to eat. Andy had reminded her to eat before she disappeared into the bright blue yonder and Toria had instructed her to get a house elf and promptly stopped calling on her after Andy left. Her breast weren't really big, but they were perky which made all the difference when the clothes came off said Andy. Toria had snorted into her tea and had been too disturbed to speck the rest of lunch by what both Andy and Stacy had said and the unladylike thing she herself had done.

Stacy liked to were shirts a little too tight and slacks a little too lose and a robe over both sometimes open, sometimes closed, most times not fasten correctly. This was for her comfort. She didn't care to find a mate right now for they were needy creatures. She could however use a good shag, but it was normally hard work to dress the right way for a one night stand. Not that she couldn't mind you, just that she had weird times where she was a perfectionist and dressing up was one of them. If she was going to bother to look nice she might as well go all out.

She would forgo make up most days and if she was at home she would forgo shoes and socks. She had had many foot related problems in her lab for some reason, but at least she hadn't ruined any shoes with split potions. And that was it about her from top to bottom expect for jewelry which she wore when she went out. Oh. And her finger was green on her right hand. If anyone asked it was a potions ascendant. Though if Andy asked she might have to tell her what she did…

That's right she was going to visit Andy! But Andy had been gone so long Stacy didn't know where she lived. Remembering the letter she found the address on it and was then happily getting ready to go out of her house for the first time in at least a week. She didn't bother reading the letter again, because she was sure Andy would explain when she got there. Hunting the house for her socks, shoes, necklace, and lucky rabbit's foot she pasted the owl that was waiting for a reply several times, which she saw and revived then ignored. Finally she left her house and the owl that was supposed to take back her answer gave up and flew home.

Lucius's point of view

Lucius felt alive after his visit with his sister. With hope he was reawaken. He was a proud man, a proud father, and he would care for his family using every bloody piece of conniving he possessed. His sister was his Ace up his sleeve. She was his back up, the full proof plan when things fell through, but of course a proper ace must be hidden. He would make arrangements some fake and some real all to cover his dealings with his sister. He would need a lie for where he was tonight and he would have to let his son know to trust his sister doing so delicately, but warn him to never reveal to anyone that Lucius had suggested such a thing.

He didn't expect his son to be waiting for him in his study, cured up on an uncomfortable couch looking undignified and childish fast asleep. He knelled next to Draco and let himself gaze on the boy's face. This was his son. His child and gods he would protect him. There was nothing else in this world worth as much as this boy before him. He reached for his son and gently smoothed his hair away from his face. He had the strange urge to pick his son up in his arms and carry him to bed without magical aid though many corridors and up many stairs. Instead he thought of his sister and his plans. He smiled as he gently shook Draco's shoulder and softly asked for him to wake up.

Draco's Point of view

_Draco waited for Lucius on tether hooks, wondering where he went and if he knew about Mother._

_He nodded off at some point and was surprised to be awoken by his father gently. Of course he was more surprised at the smile on his father's face._

Draco woke up slowly and unalarmed which was surprising as he noticed his father was the once waking him and he had been sleeping on a couch of all things, which was un-Malfoyish and it was a couch in his father's study, which he wasn't to be in without his father in the first place. However father did not look angry or even have that soft lost look he had lately, but his father was smiling and his eyes shone with happiness.

At first Draco thought he was having an odd dream where his father was finally happy and close to him. Lucius's hand was on his shoulder and his face was near enough for Draco to see the lines that had started to appear since the Dark Lord came back.

"Wake up Draco I must speck with you a moment."

Draco realized his father was on the floor of all things and that seemed to conform the fact that he was dreaming.

"It's really late Dad." Draco really wanted to sleep. His father didn't say anything and Draco was just closing his eyes again when he realized what he said and quickly opened them wide. He didn't call Lucius dad. He didn't think he ever had, maybe once when he was very small that he didn't remember. Surly his father would be angry, would not allow what Draco had done.

Lucius had bowed his head so Draco could not see his face. He started to become afraid as it dawned on him that he was not dreaming. It would have been better to call his father by his given name then to say something so weak. Lucius began to move his hand from his shoulder to Draco's face for a single moment Draco thought his father meant to strangle him. He closed his eyes tightly and visibly started when his father's reach to stroke his hair. His father did not look up, but whispered as he pressed his hand gently to Draco's head.

"Go to sleep then. We will talk in the morning my son."

Slowly as the hand passed over his platinum locks his eyes fell shut again.

Malfoy manor

Lord Voldemort was not the only evil in the Malfoy's home that night. He sat in a throne like chair in near darkness. Thinking, planning, plotting, doing what he was best at besides killing and torture that is. There was no meeting planned tonight, there was no screams, and there was no great magic to be done. He could say he was waiting, waiting for the reports from his followers, waiting for someone to do something right for once or to make a mistake that needed punishing, but really this was his relaxation when was just him and Nagini across his shoulders. Beautiful deadly, Nagini that he hissed his goals and plans too. Nagini who hissed back in that sensual language which no other human besides Potter of course could understand.

Jaster was not human he was not a snake either; no he was something much better than both. Invisible and alert he studied the two and he grinned with unusually pointed teeth.

Morning

Morning came to Malfoy manor and the first sun beams peeked through the window to shine on platinum blond hair. Hours later the youngest Malfoy would awaken there uncertain if he had dreamed the night before. Uncertain if it was all dreams or if all of the words and even the arms he had thought he imagined carrying him up to bed had been real. As he was warmed by both the sun and thoughts of a caring father he would not notice the energy above his head. He would not notice the smallest pull on his magic as he was connected to something other worldly.

The Imp remained unseen and unrecognized as it sunk though ancient wards and focused its large gaping eyes upon the Malfoy heir. Elsewhere a black mirror shimmered and a house elf heard a loud knocking on mahogany wood.


	6. Tea Party's Past

Well it seems that no one wants my cyber cookies and how sad that is. Anyway, I think you will find this chapter interesting and if you review I will write faster!

Tea Party's Past

Tea.

Pour.

Mix.

Sip.

Light touch of the hand.

Small smile.

Lady like tones and pleasantries. Stacy would hate this.

More pleasantries and dance of words. Stacy would be so bored.

Victoria did remember Stacy for all that they no longer associated, however if Adrianna was returning Stacy should be following at her heels as she always has. Victoria, well… she did own the woman a debt. For now however she would keep her friends close and allowing her voice to deepen in sympathy as she gave Narcissa's arm a soft encouraging touch, enemies closer.

It seemed a forever ago at Hogwarts

"Will you take some tea Stacy? They have your favorite Breakfast blend." _Pleasant and awake_.

"Breakfast tea at breakfast time is something other people take. Coffee when it's before noon Andy. Breakfast tea from noon to midnight." _Sing song and sleepy_.

"Shall I count the ways you are a freak Ravenclaw?" _Nasty and sleepy_.

"Victoria!" _Not_ _so pleasant, hint of warning even. Andy was still awake_.

An elegant sniff. _Too early for Victoria to play nice._

"Don't worry about it Andy. I'll get my revenge… when it's not 6:30 am. Why are we in the kitchens so early?" _Some project. Some good reason. Stacy couldn't remember it now_.

"Why ask when you know the answer?" _Stacy still called her Vicky then and Victoria still tried to hex her behind Andy's back._

"To bug the living shit out of you." _Vulgar not for vulgarities sake, but because she, Victoria still scrunched up her nose like a little kid when someone was crude. To Stacy Victoria's facial expressions was first rate humor. Andy may or may not have been secretly amused or secretly scornful. It was hard to tell with Andy._

Brock groves lane again.

It was in that muggle neighborhood that was a far cry from Spinners end. Here the sun peaked hesitantly over grand trees that were scattered around the large yards of the muggle manners in the early morning. There was a loud crack in this muggle neighborhood and it brought with it a short somewhat floppy haired woman. The woman walked hurriedly down the sidewalk with wide eyes taking in the houses looking for number 9 on Brock groves lane. The morning was quite only the sound of the woman's flip-flops on pavement, the tapping of her fingers at her side, and the swish of her crooked clock was audible.

She skipped up the steps to number 9 and stared for a moment at the large door knocker and then decided to use the doorbell.

Ding dong!

Ding dong!

She reached to ring it again with a small grin in her face when the door was roughly pulled open and a familiar Hose elf head popped out.

"What is witch doing so early in the-"The house Elf was silent.

Stacy gulped and spoke to her shakily.

"Hello Ally…Err Could you let Andy know I'm-"

Slam!

That went well.

Stacy hung her head dejectedly. One time, one time she turned the elf into a Peacock and now she would forever hate her. It wasn't Stacy fault that the house elf had popped out while Stacy was trying to turn a pincushion into a frog, several feet from her. Well it had startled her and she had jerked her arm and she always was pants at Transfiguration and she had said sorry! Damn that Elf could hold a grudge. Of course what Victoria had said hadn't helped the matter at all and really-

"Stacy. Unpredictable timing as always. I thought you would be sleeping at this hour?"

Stacy blinked. Andy was now at the door. Well inside the house opening the door for her to come in. Andy hadn't changed much only her pale blond hair was even longer than before. She was fully dressed maybe she had been expecting company?

"Stacy? Come in?"

"Right…Andy!"

Stacy hugged her. She had missed her. She wasn't sure why she was with Andy, but she was here so she should be happy right? Right.

"Oh I haven't slept at all in 48 hours." She said proudly.

"Stacy!" Andy glared at her and Stacy wilted remembering that Andy also was interested in her health.

"Come on. I have explaining to do and you need coffee."

"Okay. Andy." Stacy grinned and saluted Andy. Andy saw her hand.

"Do I want to know why your hand is green?"

"It's just a finger not the whole hand." She put her hand behind her back. She smiled. Andy's eyes rolled.

"It's good to see you Stace."

"Me too, err I mean you too Ann."

Three days after Stacy's arrival Adrianna had an interview.

"Hello my dear girl! It's been far too long."

"Headmaster. It really has been-. What on earth have you done to your hand?"

That was not what she had planned on saying. Far from it in fact, but it was hard to miss the blackened withered hand Dumbledore was sporting with all the care of a causal accessories.

"Ah this? Oh just a minor incident-"

She reached out a hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"Let me see that Albus." Adrianna rarely used the man's first name for all that he had tried to insist she do so when she had graduated and spent so much time in the castle following Filius around.

He hesitated for a small moment and seemed as if he would refuse before eyes twinkling and beaming pleasantly he surrendered his arm to her.

"Where in the world did you get this Albus? I hadn't heard of you dueling…Voldemort, besides at the ministry and the paper reported no injuries at that time."

Adrianna had paused before she said Voldemort's name. She was not afraid to use it, but doing so often would bring unwanted attention to herself so she had insistently glanced around the empty meeting room at the hogshead before she had uttered the mostly forbidden word.

Dumbledore maintained his smile and eye twinkle as he tried to brush off her alarm.

"It was not a dual Adrianna, I was simply too reckless and made a foolish mistake."

"Unless you've changed your mind about the darkest arts there's little I can do to heal it, however if you used a heart net binding and sacrificed the arm-"

"No. No Adrianna. I know you mean well, but I believe it will soon be my time."

He was more sober now. She knew it was unless to argue, but she would say her piece about it anyway.

"You have what? A year the way things are now? Two years if you let me 'work some magic'."

He nodded at her time frame and smiled at her sadly. They both knew he would not agree to Adriana's methods.

"So you have faith in your hero? Or will you leave the world to rot?"

"I do have great faith in Harry, but that is not why we are here is it?"

"Let us not play on words or ensnare our minds on faults pretenses You are here to determine if I am a threat. I am here because-"

She allowed her hand to flick towards the suede bag that held her scaring glass. Her magic flickered also. It was a complicated yet graceful dance to fake such reactions.

"Because it is necessary for me to be here."

"As you wish Miss Malfoy." He inclined his said.

"You are aware that a common bird's heart could be used for a heart net binding? It is a blood ritual, but human sacrifice is not needed."

He smiled, but said nothing. A contract was conjured and she read it.

"I'll give my word on the students, but not the teachers. Also I wish for an oath from you as well. I want no one to know I will be unable to harm to the students. I know this is not the normal contract for a teacher. I want your no oath no one else will know my contract is any different than the usual."

"Why?" His gaze could penetrate a mountain, she maintained eye contact. The simple fact that he could feel no shields would ensure that his morals would not allow him to look father then her surface emotions. She knew Dumbledore and if he knew she wasn't protecting her mind he could not justify entering it.

"Why not? Or do you want to tell me why you wish to die?"

The room was cold, but there magic was warm. There is an art to reading one's magic as there is one's mind. For some time they were both quite. There gazes locked and there magic gently flowed though out the room turning and collating in an elegant dance. Their eyes closed at the same time and they simply felt.

Another forgotten art that was considered useless. In times of old kings and lords would sense the emotions on each others magic to sense there trustworthiness when they drew up treaties. When the time of the great Kings had passed so had this magic.

There was a deep blue spiral of sadness and lines of yellow regret in Dumbledore. It centered around a flowing pale pink certainty. Not completely content, but confident in the deiced path. Adriana was surprised at his sadness, but not at the rest.

Adriana was dark green with apathy the texture was sluggish. She truly cared little for the world or anyone else. In contradiction to this she had sharp large triangles of hot pink and red. Deep certainly that she must act. Red worry and anxiety. There was an airy feel of purple representing power. She was charging, preparing. Dumbledore was not surprised, but this was very worrying. She knew more then she let on, but it appeared her source of information worked out perfectly. Perhaps too perfectly?

They opened there eyes and now Dumbledore put his good hand out on the table palm up. She moved with deliverance. She placed the black mirror that hummed with power into his opened hand.

The clock stuck. She was unsure of the hour, but not of Dumbledore's expression.

The mirror was put away.

"Congratulations on your new post Professor Malfoy."

"Thank you headmaster."

"Let me walk you out my dear."

Adriana did not bother to fake surprise when she saw Stacy heading into the bar to have her own meeting with the Headmaster; instead she gave the man a grin.

"Careful Headmaster. When one aims to bring surprise to others, they make mistakes." She looked pointedly at his arm. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. It confirmed that Adriana knew Stacy would be here, but even if Dumbledore knew for a fact Adriana had suggested Stacy take the job it wouldn't really change anything.


	7. Changing winds

Hello everyone sorry its been so long. I'm sure I'd feel like writing more of this rather involved story if more people reviewed, but alas that is life.

Also sorry its a bit short. Hard to get back into a story you haven't worked with for awhile.

Changing winds

Sirius was dead. Harry was alone.

His friends wrote little. The clock ticked seconds by.

No words from Remus to see how he was holding up.

No rescue from Dumbledore from the hell he was in.

He was alone with the nightmares.

Graveyard, Veil, Red eyes, The feeling was casting _that_ curse on Sirius's murder.

The clock ticked by the days of summer.

Finally the headmaster came. When the headmaster came he took two favors.

Sirius's house and a teacher's employment.

He didn't question the first, but the second…

Using his frame. The very thought of doing that much less for something as meaningless as getting someone to work at a school.

The thought turned his stomach.

Safe at the burrow, alone in Fred and George's old room Harry could not sleep for the nightmares that would come.

Instead of sleeping he called the elf that lead to Sirius's murder once more that night.

Brock Groves lane

If Adriana didn't know that Stacy one never drank and two did fairly strange thing when she had little sleep, then she would have been worried finding Stacy spread out across the piano textbook in one hand, PBJ sandwich in the other.

It was 7 in the morning and Stacy had no doubt been up all night reading the textbook for the job she got the other day.

"You do know you can't do this at Hogwarts correct?"

"Hmm?" Stacy looked up at her upside down with her mouth full.

"Kept such odd hours when you have classes to teach. Please get off of the piano dear, think what Victoria would say if she saw a foot print on the piano."

Of course this caused Stacy to snort, causing her to choke, causing her to fall off of the piano.

"Why am I not surprised?" Drawled Victoria as she stepped neatly out of the fireplace.

Stacy appeared to choke all over again at Victoria's sudden appears, but her need to snark overcame her need to give in to the PBJ and die after falling from a piano.

"Oh Toria my love! Oh how I have missed your sweet ways so!" Toria gave her a look of deep disgust.

"Perhaps you would like to follow me into the sitting, while Stacy attempts to… calm her burning passion for you?" The innocent look on Andy's face was in no way belonged there.

"I will leave. I really will." But even though perfect Victoria's lips did form those words they also twitched upwards a bit as she said a phase that she had said many times through their school years and had not followed up on nearly as many times as she should have.

In the sitting room

"Excellent brewed tea, now Adriana what has caused you to strike out from the miserable world you forced yourself into?"

"Hey!" Stacy pouted, there was nothing wrong with the muggle world, they made the pizza! Enough said.

" My adorable baby brother has gotten into a mess again." She smiled with her friends at her humorous statement before her eyes harden and with regret delved into the heart of the matter.

" He has fail his Lord, and his Lord shall now punish him with the blood of his son. Draco is to undergo an impossible task. This year he must kill Albus is implied that he will not live if the task is not completed."

Stacy had already been told and so she kept silent all eyes were on Victoria now.

A perfectly manicured hand set her tea cup down with a ringing 'cling' on the table. She looked out the window and pursed her lips, her eyes showing no emotion. Finally she turned back to Andy.

"This is the new policy then? To blame a child for its father's stupidity?"

" I am unsure, but I assume the warning is enough to afford your silence on the matter if nothing else?"

Victoria gave a high false laugh.

"Darling surely our friendship in enough for my silence much as it is enough to merit a warning? Lying to your friends is unbecoming Adrianna you would have warned me of the danger to my son even if I was going to kill you. Your blackmail of the sorting hat to get it out of putting you in Hufflepuff is admirable."

" Bribery and it was Gryffindor actually. I offered to find a spell to prevent lice. Do you know how many infections in had had before it was placed on your head?"

Victoria gave a genital shudder and a dirty look to her who truly had horrid taste in joking. Especially when you could never be sure if she was joking.

Stacy of course roared with laughter

" What are your plans Adrianna?"

"Depends, are you in Toria?"

"I will regret this Andy I'm sure of it."

" Finally! Can I tell her now?"

" Tell me what?'

"Well…"

" Adrianna…"

" Stacy has a new job as do I. Stacy also has a new potion."

"I was saving it for the Potion Master convention, because this will blow there socks off! But well, we will need it more and it will be better people don't know about it, but really this is better because I can test it more and make it even better and it will be all the sweeter to wait awhile and then have something extra, extra wonderful for next year and"

"Stacy! Run on sentence! Too many 'betters'. Must I reteach you everything about normal humans again? Disgrace of a Ravenclaw! Now what is this 'wonderful' potion of yours bird brain?

Stacy grinned widely, bouncing in her sit as she prepared to wow and amaze her friend.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore announced the new staff members at the staff meeting to much confusion.

No Snape was not leaving. No he was not firing anyone. Yes he had hired three new teachers, two of which were potion masters. There were only two position's open and Snape really wasn't leaving.

" What was that I'm afraid I've gone temporarily deaf in that ear."

"Would anyone like a lemon drop?"

"I'm sure it will be an interesting year."

" Oh don't worry your head over it. You'll meet the new teachers soon the first is arriving this Monday."

"They'll stay in the teacher's quarters made for the class of course. No, no there won't be any new subjects. Really dear your becoming flustered. Sure you won't have a lemon drop?"

Popping a sweet in his mouth Dumbledore twinkled. It was times like this when it was really worth it to be the headmaster.


End file.
